Une paix impossible
by Weasley Corporation
Summary: Dans un monde, où tant de peuples différents se font la guerre, la paix est impossible. Tout le monde le croit du moins!
1. Chapter 1: Tragédie royale pour la naval

**Tout les personnage sont issu de mon cerveau détraquer, j'espère que vous aprécirez mon univers et mon histoire. Quelques fautes peuvent s'être glissées dans mon texte. On va dire que c'est fait exprès pour vérifier si vous êtes attentifs!!!**

**Enjoy et bonne lecture!!!**

* * *

******Chapitre 1: Tragédie royale pour la navale**

Bien que le soleil c'était couché depuis un certain temps, on pouvait discerner les moindres détails de la scène. La mer reflétait le terrible carnage. Presque, tous furent horrifiés devant ce spectacle morbide. Mais ce qui mettait le plus mal à l'aise Ewan c'était le silence. Ce silence absolu. Comme si la mort avait emporté aussi bien les vivants que les sons. Comme si la mer plus que dévorer la lumière avait dévoré les bruits. L'expression un silence de mort prenait tout son sens ici, elle y atteignait même son paroxysme.

Soudain un bruit, un cri perça ce silence de mort. Au milieu des corps cloués au reste d'un bateau, il y eut un geste infime. Puis un nouveau cri. Et soudain les gémissements d'un nouveau né. L'équipage se mit en mouvement comme un seul. Cherchant à localiser l'enfant seul survivant de ce carnage. Ils le localisèrent et furent stupéfait par cette improbable situation. L'enfant était au trois quart sortit du ventre de sa mère clouée comme les autres. Elle avait dut accouchée durant son supplice. Les hommes repêchèrent la défunte pour en extraire le nouveau né. Le capitaine pris l'enfant, le leva au-dessus du pont et dit :

_ Moi capitaine William Wayard jure sur cet enfant et devant vous que jamais je ne serais tranquille tant que je n'aurais pas vengé ces défunts; Je le nomme Erwin, en l'hommage du fils du devil John, qui s'occupera de ces morts.

_______________________________

Plusieurs jours après avoir quitté les décombres du bateau, le navire demeurait silencieux. Tous avaient été choqués par ce spectacle. Soudain un homme perché en haut de la vigie cria :

_ « Terre ! Terre ! »

Un bourdonnement se fit entendre puis tous les officier commencèrent a donné leurs ordres. Ils arrivèrent au port de Pékénia, en pays gujyguy. Ce pays était le plus puissant, sur le plan maritime, mais il était petit et son roi était peu influent. Il était en guerre contre les pirates, appelés aussi les Drakendens, et les barbares des Terres Hostiles.

Immédiatement après avoir accosté le capitaine se rendit a l'office maritime afin de faire son rapport. Et espérant savoir ce qui s'était passé durant son absence, afin de découvrir les causes de l'attaque du bateau où il avait trouvé Erwin.

« Comment c'est passé votre mission capitaine ? Le commandant avait posé cette question pour la forme plus que par inquiétude.

_ Bien. Mais sur le chemin du retour nous avons trouvé les décombre d'un bâtiment avec plusieurs centaines de morts tous épinglé par des flèches sur les décombres. Le capitaine Wayard avait essayé de ne pas paraître affecté par ce qu'il décrivait, afin de ne pas paraître exagéré ce qu'il rapportait.

Le commandant parut gêné par cette nouvelle. Gêné, mais pas surpris.

_ Vous savez certaines choses ... euh... enfin voila ... les batailles ...., bégaya le commandant.

_ Que s'est-il passé ? Comment c'est déroulé la bataille de Littlesea ? Le capitaine avait haussé la voix, énervé par la façon qu'avait son supérieur de tourner autour du pot. Ce qui énerva le commandant.

_ N'oubliez pas que je suis votre supérieur Wayard ! lança sèchement le commandant.

_ Il faut le comprendre il est en mer depuis plus de deux mois et il souhaiterai être au courant des nouvelles. L'homme qui avait dit cela était sortit de l'ombre faisant sursauté le capitaine.

_ Amiral ! Susurra le commandant en se prosternant devant celui-ci.

_ arrêtez ces courbettes, cela me met mal à l'aise ! Leur dit l'amiral.

Le capitaine Wayard releva doucement la tête, cet homme avait une stature plus qu'imposante. Il devait mesurer 2,00 m, les épaules carrées. Plus que sa stature, c'était son charisme qui imposait le respect. Mais ce qui surprenait le plus le capitaine, c'était la jovialité qu'il dégageait ; comme si rien n'au monde ne pouvait l'attrister.

_ Asseyons nous confortablement car nous allons avoir une longue discussion. Il avait prononcé cette phrase sur un ton badin, qui pourtant résonnait comme un ordre. Le capitaine s'assied sans discuter. L'amiral se défit de son long manteau de cuir sombre. Malgré sa stature son geste fut souple et délicat. Il s'assied à son tour invitant du regard le commandant a s'esquivé. Le commandant s'exécuta sans piper mot mais son regard noir en direction du capitaine avait plus de sens que n'importe quel mot.

_ Capitaine avec votre intelligence je suppose que vous avez compris qu'il se passe des évènements plus qu'importants, et qu'il vous concerne au plus au point.

Atterré à cette nouvelle le capitaine Wayard repris son souffle avec difficulté

_ Avant de vous révéler ces « nouvelles », je vais vous demander une petite signature sur ce document. L'homme sortit un parchemin de son pantalon. Le capitaine observa avec appréhension ce feuillet, l'écriture était fine légèrement pencher l'encre était verte émeraude. Il était écrit que Wayard par le présent acte s'engageait à ne rien révéler de cette entrevue sous peine de sanction pouvant aller jusqu'à la mort ; il était signé du roi lui-même. Wayard signa.

_ Bien ! Repris l'amiral. Maintenant soyer attentif. Son visage si jovial s'endurcit d'un coup. Comme vous le savez sans doute nous avons envoyé une flotte rendre bataille face a Draken et ses pirates.

_ Oui, il y avait deux 70 canons (200 hommes par navire), cinq frégates (50 hommes par navire) et trois croiser (100 hommes par navire), sois environs neuf cents cinquante hommes. C'est bien cela amiral ? demanda Wayard devant l'air septique de son supérieur.

_ Arrêter de m'appelé amiral appelé moi Florian. Je ne me suis jamais habitué à ce titre…

_ Répondez-moi s'il vous plait **Florian**, Coupa Wayard.

Vous êtes donc parti depuis si longtemps. Non je ne parlais pas de ceux là … car… comment vous expliquer… ils ont été … décimés… en deux heures à peine d'après nos pisteurs.

Le cœur du capitaine rata un battement. Prit une grande inspiration et déglutit avec difficulté. Il ne dit pourtant rien.

_Le roi, reprit Florian, pour ne pas céder à la panique, succomba à la colère. Contre l'avis de ses amiraux il envoya une grande partie de la flotte pour contre-attaquer. Seul un ou deux petit problème se sont posé lors de cette contre attaque, comme par exemple …. Voyons… ah ! Oui, c'est vrai on ne savait pas où envoyé nos navire, quels était les moyens de nos ennemis.

Pour vous résumez la situation ce fut dure d'élaborer quelques stratégie que se soit. Le roi à décider d'envoyer SES navires à l'endroit où c'est produit la première bataille. Nous autre, amiraux, nous avions l'ordre de ne pas participer à la bataille car le roi dans un sursaut de bon sens c'est dit que si il perdait cette bataille il serait sans défense. Durant douze jours nous n'avons pas eut de nouvelles de la flotte royale. Il y a deux jours un enfant est arrivé sur un canot de sauvetage. Il demanda à voir le roi pour faire son rapport sur la bataille. Il lui apprit que la bataille c'était transformé comme prévus en chasse aux pirates que nous n'avions perdu que deux cent hommes et trois bâtiments. Le roi jubilait, il s'approcha de l'enfant pour lui remettre une missive à l'intention de ses généraux. L'enfant ne pris pas la missive. Le roi s'énerva et le prit par les épaules pour le secouer mais au moment où les bras du roi s'écartèrent pour le secouer, l'enfant sortit une dague et la planta dans le cœur du roi. Avant que la garde noir ne comprenne qu'elle avait faillit au but de sa vie : protéger le roi ; L'enfant c'était égorger.

Un grand silence s'abattit sur la salle. Le Capitaine était sous le choc.

L'officier supérieur reprit :

_ Personne appart les amiraux, la garde noire et vous n'est au courant de la mort du roi.

_ Quoi mais il faut prévenir tout le monde…

_ Certainement pas, le coupa l'amiral, si jamais nous divulguons les informations que je viens de vous énoncer il y aura des mouvements de panique dans la population, Nos ennemis profiteraient de notre affaiblissement et de la confusion dans nos rangs pour nous attaquer.

De plus … concernant la bataille… l'amiral cherchait ses mots.

Nous avons envoyé deux messagers afin de vérifier la véracité des propos de l'enfant - assassin. Seul un est revenu et il nous a décrit la bataille de manière bien différente. Lorsqu'il est arrivé il ne restait que quelque navires il monta a bord de l'un deux un silence inquiétant planait sur le village. Les fenêtres du quartier des officiers étaient fendues ; la plupart des portes pendaient sur leurs gonds. Quand il arriva sur le pont, il faillit défaillir. A quelque pas de lui un amoncellement de cadavre aux vêtement gorgé de sang. Des corps tordus, des visages figés dans des rictus de douleur. Autour des morts le sol était rouge sombre. Tous étaient criblés de flèches noires. Sur chaque navire la même horreur avait été perpétrée. Toute la flotte a été décimée.

Les mains du capitaine se crispèrent sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et son visage pâlit. Des larmes brouillèrent la vue de Wayard. Comment la vie avait-elle put abandonnée tant d'être humains aussi brutalement ? Quel sens avait donc l'existence si elle devait s'achever ainsi ? Le désespoir s'abattit sur le marin. L'amiral lui donna une tape dans le dos et demanda avec douceur :

_ Vous voulez vous reposer un peu avant que nous continuions cet entretient.

_ Non …, répondit Wayard. Finissons cet entretient … . Qui… qui a …, bégaya-t-il.

IL ne parvint pas à achever sa question.

_ Ceux qui aiment faire souffrir, répondit-il. Ceux qui aiment torturer. Ils ont bien des visages, ils prennent bien des apparence, mais ils n'ont qu'un seul nom : le mal. Le mal absolu dépasse notre entendement. Nous ne pouvons que pleurer ces victimes et les honorés. Peut- être cette fois a-t-il pris l'apparence des pirates peut-être a-t-il pris l'apparence des Torrontes.

_ Je souhaite savoir pourquoi je suis concerné par ces évènements… je veut dire pourquoi sui-je plus concerner que n'importe qui ? Le capitaine après toute ces mauvaises nouvelles se demandait si d'autres malheurs l'attendait lui.

_ J'y viens…


	2. Chapter 2:embuscade et guetapens

**Chapitre 2 : embuscade et guet-apens**

Qui est le capitaine de ce misérable rafiot ? Je n'en vois pas un qui est l'étoffe d'un capitaine. Et expliquez-moi pourquoi vous avez ça à bord ! Rugit-il, en pointant, une jeune femme, du doigt.

_ Moi ? Minauda-t- elle. Je ne suis qu'un amusement pour ces messieurs.

Le capitaine de la marine fut tout à coup, beaucoup moins intéressé par le capitaine de ce bateau. En effet cette créature qu'il tenait là, avait de fortes jolies formes.

Il ordonna qu'on mette au fer les pirates de cette misérable embarcation. Puis il emmena la ravissante jeune femme dans sa cabine. Pris d'audace, il l'embrasse. Ses lèvres sont sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, sa langue cherche à s'immiscer dans sa bouche ; elle résiste, garde les lèvres fermées.  
Il insiste, puis soudain sa bouche s'ouvre, ils échangent un fougueux baiser, il sent tout le corps de la frêle jeune femme qui se détend. Ils recommencent plusieurs fois. Il l'embrasse dans le cou, lui enlève lentement les bretelles qui retiennent sa robe, qui tombe. Elle porte un soutien-gorge blanc, ses mains parcourent son corps, caressent ses seins à travers le sous vêtement. Qu'il enlève gentiment. De son côté, elle caresse son torse, l'embrasse dans le cou. Elle baisse son pantalon. Ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre, s'embrassent. Il est dans un état second, il lui caresse les cheveux. Elle le prend dans ses bras. Le capitaine ferma les yeux pour savourer les sensations qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis des mois. La main du capitaine descend vers l'intimité de la jeune femme, qui respire par à coup. Puis soudain, le capitaine s'étend sur le lit, une dague fichée dans la gorge.

La jeune s'approche du mort l'aire apeurée, elle vérifie que l'homme est mort. Pas de pouls. Un sourire sadique apparaît sur le visage de la jeune femme.

La criminelle se rhabilla sortit discrètement de la cabine soudain un soldat de la marine passa dans le couloir où elle se trouvait, il s'arrêta, ses yeux allaient de la jeune femme à la dague ensanglanté qu'elle tenait dans la main droite. Avant qu'il n'amorce le moindre geste elle avait couvert la distance qui les séparait. La dague se plaqua contre la gorge du marin, tandis que le genou gauche de la jeune femme alla droit dans ses partit intime, lui coupant la respiration. Elle le prit par les cheveux et lui intima l'ordre de se taire. Après s'être assuré qu'il était suffisamment apeuré pour ne pas commettre de bêtises la jeune femme lui demanda où était la réserve d'armes et d'or. L'homme resta muait. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux ; devant ce regard d'un bleu glacial, dénué de toute humanité, où la rage rougeoyait. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et ses yeux se révulsèrent. IL lui indiqua l'endroit exact où se trouvaient les armes et l'or. Elle le remercia et l'égorgea sans pitié.

Elle sortit du navire sans prendre ni armes ni or. Sur son navire les soldats de la marine étaient face aux pirates menottés. Elle se précipita sur l'un des soldats lui transperçant la trachée puis elle envoya un atémi dans les partit d'un deuxième homme et fini avec un coup de coude dans le plexus solaire d'un autre marin. Les soldats comprirent que leur capitaine avait dut être assassiné ; ils se précipitèrent vers elle.

Mais les pirates s'élancèrent à leur rencontre. Les soldats surpris dans un premiers temps, par le fait qu'ils s'étaient libérés, s'arrêtèrent, puis confiant devant le fait qu'ils ne portaient pas d'arme ils s'apprêtèrent a les envoyés en enfer. Soudain une douzaine soldats s'effondra, puis une autre douzaine, lorsque les pirates arrivèrent sur les soldats de la marine il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de soldats hébété par ce qu'ils voyaient. En effet les pirates avait fait sortir des pointes métalliques de cinq centimètre de hauteur et d'un de largeur de leur phalanges, puis ils les avaient envoyés sur leurs opposants. Les hommes du « guet-apens » se ruèrent sur le navire de la marine ; tuant sans difficulté les quelques matelots rester abord.

L'un des lieutenants réussis néanmoins à se cacher à l'approche des pirates. Il prit son sabre dans une main et une dague, trouvé là, dans l'autre ; respira profondément, et sortit de sa cachette. Il tomba nez à nez avec la diablesse qui avait tué son capitaine, il tenta de la tuée avec un coup de taille, mais elle l'évita en effectuant une pirouette. Il lança sa dague. Avec une vivacité extraordinaire, elle fit un saut périlleux arrière. Attrapa l'arme en vol. Ses pieds avaient à peine touché le sol qu'elle bondit vers le lieutenant. Il essaya de l'embroché d'un coup d'estoc. Elle glissa le long du sabre. Frappa du genou sous la ceinture. Le lieutenant se plia en deux, le souffle coupé. La main de la jeune femme fusa vers sa nuque. Et le lieutenant s'effondra. Mort. Les pirates fouillèrent le navire de la marine de fond en comble pour s'assurer qu'il ne restait pas quelque opposant terré dans un coin.

Puis les pirates se réunir sur le pont de leur butin, le _Déferlant__._

_ Pourquoi ne nous battons nous pas comme les autres pirates en affrontement direct ? Le pirate le plus costaud avait posé cette question aux autres pirates. Je préfère tués ces chiens de Gujyguy à coup de boulets de canons !

_ Et abîmer une partit de notre butin par la même occasion ! La femme s'avança face à lui.

_ Ouais, mais ça manque de vraies bagarres ! Il avait dit cela, une passion meurtrière dans le regard.

La femme n'émit aucun signe de peur devant ce regard, elle eut même un sourire.

_ Mais si tu veux te battre, tu peux essayer contre moi !

Les pirates pâlirent soudainement. Le pirate concerné, quant à lui, sortit une dague. Et de sa main libre il fit sortir ses pointes métalliques. Il se rua sur elle envoyant trois pointes mortelles vers elle, qu'elle esquiva sans difficulté. Puis il fit mine de planté sa dague au niveau de la tête pour qu'elle se baisse et lui envoyé ainsi un coup de genou. Mais au lieu de se baisser, elle avança et se plaqua contre l'assaillant, lui mit un coup de tête, lui fracturant le nez. Il recula pour pouvoir réattaquer, mais avant qu'il ne repasse à l'attaque, elle lui avait administré un crochet dans la mâchoire – qui cassa dans un bruit écœurant. Puis elle lui envoya un autre coup de poing, qu'il évita en se baissant mais elle le cueillit au creux de l'estomac avec un coup de genou. Il tomba à terre. Elle se tint devant lui :

Tu es nouveau c'est pourquoi je te laisse la vie sauve, mais la prochaine fois, je te tue. Elle avait proférer cette menace d'un ton calme.

Blessé dans son orgueil, il jeta sa dague vers la jeune femme qui était maintenant dos à lui. Elle se retourna. Dans le même temps attrapa l'arme et la renvoya vers son propriétaire qui s'effondra, la dague en travers de la gorge.

_ Dommage tu te battais bien. Elle avait émis cette phrase sur un ton toujours calme. Quelqu'un d'autre veut émettre des objections sur ma manière de gérer cet équipage ?

Ils répondirent à l'unissons : Non, Capitaine Mélina Dil'Messia !

_____________________________________________

Sur le quai de Petitbourg, la bruîmes, qui sévissait depuis des heures, laissa place à la pluie. Personnes ne sortait sous peine de se faire tremper jusqu'aux os. Pourtant onze silhouettes se découpaient devant la mer. Immobile depuis quatre heures, l'eau ruisselait sur leurs armures noires. Parmi ces silhouettes, il y avait le vice amiral Laurence, mandaté par l'amiral Florian Artimus. Il savait désormais que le _Déferlant_ n'arriverait pas. Mais il ne songea même pas à évoquer cette idée. Les dix gardes noirs, qui l'accompagnaient, ne bougeraient pas de toute façon.

_ Ils ne viendront pas ! Un homme était sortit de l'ombre d'un bâtiment. Les onze hommes se retournèrent vers lui. Le vieillard s'avança vers le groupe. Les gardes noirs dégainèrent leurs armes mais le vieillard continua d'avancer vers eux. Arrivé a leurs hauteur il abaissa le capuchon qui lui couvrait la tête. Révélant un visage lisse, dépourvus des traces que le temps laisse, habituellement, sur la peau ; et des oreilles pointues. Les soldats baissèrent leurs armes. Le vice amiral s'approcha de l'elfe.

_ J'ai bien peur que vous ayez raison, Nyam.

_ Alors pourquoi resté ? Demanda le vieil elfe.

_ Nous avons reçut l'ordre d'attendre le _Déferlant__,_ tant que nous n'auront pas la preuve de la perte de ce navire, nous resteront ici. L'un des hommes de la gardes noire s'était avancer, pour parler au dénommé Nyam.

_ Et bien resté. Mais mon peuple considère que vous avez perdus le bien le plus précieux de ce continent. Il dit cela sur un ton condescendant.

_ Non, nous vous dédommageront nous feront tout pour retrouver le chargement de ce navire. Le vice amiral se jeta à genoux dans la boue, suppliant le vieil elfe.

_ Je suis désolé Laurence, mes ordres sont tout aussi strict que les vôtres. L'elfe recula, remit son capuchon se plaça dans l'ombre des bâtiments proches, et disparut. Laissant dix silhouettes debout sous la pluie et une affaissé dans la boue. Quels jours néfastes pour le pays Gujyguy !


	3. Chapter 3 : Etat d’âme d’une femme

**Chapitre 3 : Etat d'âme d'une femme**

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je terrorise l'équipage pour qu'il me respect et m'obéissent ?

Le capitaine Mélina Dil'Messia, après avoir tué l'un des membres de son équipage pour insubordination, avait demandé à son lieutenant de prendre le commandement du _déferlant,_ le bateau de la marine qu'ils avaient pris quelques minutes auparavant. L'équipage avait manifesté son déplaisir devant le fait que se soit le lieutenant Dinar, et non le second du capitaine, qui prenne le commandement du bâtiment de la marine. Elle avait alors dut s'énerver et proférer des menaces pour se faire obéir. Elle était maintenant entrain de s'entretenir avec son second.

_ Je comprends que cela puissent déplaire aux autres capitaines qu'une femme soit capitaine, car pour eux les femmes ne doivent pas travailler et encore moins avoir des responsabilités. Mais pour les marins de plus basse extraction les femmes peuvent travailler et avoir des responsabilités. Alors pourquoi rechignent –t –ils tant a m'obéir ? Elle haussait le ton à chaque mot, si bien qu'à la fin de sa tirade elle hurlait a sans casser la voix.

_ Le problème se n'est pas le fait que vous ayez des responsabilités, du moins pour l'équipage. C'est le fait que vous soyez sur un navire. Lui répondit Bastus, son second, sur un ton calme.

_ Maudite superstition ! Ils préfèrent servir un bon à rien, comme mon frère, ou un tyran, comme dashe ; plutôt qu'une femme compétente ! Maugréa le capitaine.

_ Belle preuve de modestie ! Ironisa Bastus, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Pardonne moi, ma suffisance. Mais si je ne me complimente pas personne ne le fera. Dit-elle tristement.

_ Alors arrêtez. Ne soyer plus capitaine. Faite ce que l'on vous dit de faire, et vous ne souffrirez pas de devoir vous complimentez seul. Il avait dit cela d'un ton sec et cinglant, qui dénotait avec son attitude habituellement calme et chaleureuse.

_ Qu … quoi ? Bafouilla – t –elle. Mais il en est or de questions, ma vie, mes rêves et mes espoirs sont sur la mer. Je préfère mourir que de renoncer. Je ne vois pas pourquoi … .

_ Alors arrêtez de vous plaindre, ou vous donnerez raisons à ceux qui disent que les femmes n'ont pas de place sur un bateau. Il avait dit cela comme une évidence. Et cela la moucha.

Elle lui jeta un regard hébété ne comprenant pas le revirement d'opinion de Bastus. Lui qui avait toujours été le seul à l'approuvée et à la suivre.

_ Ne me regardez pas comme cela. Vous êtes exceptionnelle, et je vous respect pour ce que vous êtes : un capitaine juste, intelligent, fort et loyale. Mais si vous vous plaignez cela vas arrivez, un jour, aux oreilles d'un autre capitaine ; et vous serez déloger de votre navire a coup de canon par tous les capitaines, qui pensent que les femmes sont faibles et nuisent à la réputation des pirates.

Elle resta muette devant la pertinence de ce discours. Elle qui se vantait d'être têtu, obstiné, avec une volonté inébranlable ; elle se plaignait, au lieu de continuer à lutter.

_ De plus, reprit Bastus, sachez que les gradés de ce navire vous respect car vous êtes le capitaine qui à le moins de perte humaine, les plus grosses prisent, et cela depuis dix jours.

_ Ne serait-ce pas plutôt parce que j'ai l'appui de Draken, le chef des pirates, dit-elle d'un ton soupçonneux.

_ Il faut le reconnaître au début, oui. Mais plus maintenant.

_ Combien d'hommes auraient suivis sans le soutient de Draken ? demanda t- elle.

_ Je pense que …

Il s'interrompit, car il avait perçu un bruit sourd. Il regarda son capitaine. Immobile elle était aux aguets. Soudain un bruit déchira le silence. Les deux officiers se précipitèrent sur le pont. Des éclats de bois jonchaient le sol. La ridelle de bâbord avait été complètement pulvérisée par une salve de boulet. Mais aucun homme n'avait été touché. Le capitaine regarda sur bâbord et ne vit qu'un bateau pirate à deux lieux. Or le seul navire capable de tirer des boulets sur de telles distances était _la__Boucherie__, _celui-ci appartenait à Dashe. Elle ordonna qu'on hisse le pavillon noir. Une fois le pavillon au sommet du grand mât, une nouvelle salve d'acier plut sur le _Guet- apens__. _Dans les récits et les faits historiques très peu de pirates avaient attaqué un autre navire pirate. En effet, la sanction est la mort du capitaine attaquant, à moins que le navire attaqué ait été jugé coupable de faiblesse.

Dans le cas présent, il était impossible de juger faible le _Guet- apens_ et son équipage. Pour preuve, ils ramenaient un bâtiment de la marine ses cales pleine d'or.

Le capitaine Mélina Dil'Messia se reprit, lorsque l'un de ses hommes gémit, un boulet l'ayant dépouillé de son bras gauche, lors de la quatrième salve.

_ Il veut nous envoyé par le fond ! Hissez la grand voile ! Abaissez les perroquets ! Fermez les écoutilles ! Elle s'était exprimée avec virulence afin de ne pas essuyer de contestations.

_ Vous pensez que _la Boucherie_ à été prise par la marine ? interrogea Bastus.

_ Cela te parait-il possible ? Moi non. Si la marine avait réussit, par miracle à approché du navire et pourquoi pas, à prendre ce fichu navire, Dashe l'aurait fait coulé. Elle était sur d'elle et ne paraissait pas le moins du monde surpris par la situation.

_ Vous n'êtes pas surpris n'es-ce pas ? Vous vous y attentiez. C'était plus une affirmation, qu'une question.

_ En faite, pour être franche, je l'attentais. Une voix froide. Les yeux pétillants d'une lueur meurtrière. Ses cheveux volaient au vent. On eut dit une déesse vengeresse.

_ C'est- ce que je redoutais. C'est folie, vous le savez ? Dashe est le plus sanguinaire des pirates et un chasseur de talents. Sans compter sur son navire, un trois ponts contenant cent vingt canons, dont une trentaine sont des soixante quatre livres à pivot : les bouche de l'enfer. Il peut tirer sur une distance de quatre lieues sans problème.

_ Si tu essaye de me faire changer d'avis, arrête tout de suite. Surcouf à réussit malgré son modeste navire à prendre des bâtiments beaucoup plus gros sans problème. Mais si tu veux partir, tu peux je ne t'en voudrais pas.

_ J'ai dit que c'était une pure folie, alors pourquoi partirais-je. Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Je m'en doutais. Mais eux me suivront-ils ? Dit-elle en montrant, d'un mouvement circulaire, son équipage. Je ne peux rien faire si ils n'y mettent pas du leurs.

Une septième salve toucha le bateau, cette fois-ci seulement dix boulets avaient touché le _Guet-apens_. C'était le signe qu'il distançait leur poursuivant. Une dizaine d'autres bordés de canons avaient été tiré avant que les tirs ne cessent. Quelques heures après le dernier coup de canon, le capitaine réunit son équipage.

_ Comme vous avez dut le constaté nous faisons poursuivre par le navire de Dashes le sanguinaire. Le _Vil _et le _L'infâme_ ne tarderont pas à le rejoindre. Nous ne disposons pas d'alliés. Ils ont des bateaux plus rapides, disposant d'une plus grande puissance de feu, d'équipages entrainés à son maximum. Il n'y a que peu de chance que nous réussissions à atteindre les îles Draken, qui nous protégeraient. Et pour finir, si nous en décousons, ils ne feront pas de prisonniers, afin ne pas laisser de témoin de leur traitrise. La mort au service d'un capitaine n'est supportable que si l'on y est attaché. C'est pourquoi je vous offre la chance de partir. Tous se mirent à chuchoter atterrés par cette proposition.

_ Dans deux heures nous passerons à proximité d'un îlot, ceux qui voudront descendre le pourront. Ceux qui resteront, pour nous il y a toutes les chances que nous mourions. Elle se tut quelques minutes laissant son discours imprégner les hommes quelle avait devant elle. Vous disposez de deux heures de réflexions. Sur ce, elle rentra dans sa cabine.

Bastus la rejoignit quelques minutes après.

_ Vous avez bien fait. J'ai fait savoir que je restais, et les lieutenants Deug et Vratt on immédiatement suivit. Dit-il amuser. Nous ne seront pas que deux à nous divertir, dit-il.

_ Pourquoi m'as-tu suivit … je veux dire… au début. Lui demanda Mélina d'une voix douce.

_ J'étais là, le jour où vous avez demandé un bateau, j'ai entendus votre plaidoyer, et vous m'avez profondément bouleversé. Aucun pirate n'aime la mer plus que vous, aucun n'aurait eut le courage de faire ce que vous avez fait, d'endurer ce que vous avez enduré. Je vous respect et vous admire, CAPITAINE. Sa voix était si douce, une larme vint poindre au bout de ses cils. Tomba. Et il se tut.

_ Merci, souffla-t-elle. Merci, mon ami.

_ Terre ! Terre ! cria la vigie

Le capitaine Dil'Messia se rendit sur le pont. Tout les hommes c'étaient réunit. Bastus, qui depuis deux heures tentait de prendre la température, vint se placer à la droite de son supérieur. Le silence s'installa puis le Mélina s'avança. Prit son courage à deux mains. La sentence allait tomber. Elle fixa les uns après les autres. Certains paraissait décidés, d'autres semblaient plus sceptique. Elle durcit son visage, prête à rester de marbre quoi qu'il ce passe.

_ Que ceux qui veulent partir décrochent les chaloupes tribord et bâbord, et fuient les affrontements.

Tous se regardèrent, pour se soutenir les uns, les autres. Dans un ensemble parfait ils prirent tous la direction des chaloupes. Il ne resta face à elle que le deuxième et troisième lieutenant, ainsi que Dag le chef cannonnier.

Elle ne cèda pas à la tristesse qui lui broyait le cœur. Aucune personne présent n'aurai put savoir si elle était triste, furieuse ou calme ; même Bastus.

_ Lieutenants se sera un honneur de mourir à vos côtés , de même pour vous Dag. Bastus, une fois qu'il ne restera plus personne armé tout les conons, avec Dag. Lieutenant Vratt armé les pistolets. Lieutenant Deug les armes blanches. Moi je m'occupe de vous les mettre à porter de sabres.

Elle regarda les chaloupes se détacher. Il ne restait qu'une chaloupe à bâbord et deux à tribord. ça y est, il n'en reste plus. Elle se détourne. Un bruit sourd retentit. Un autre. Puis encore un. Elle se retourne regarde par-dessus bord. Les chaloupe exposent en milles morceaux. Et soudain…


	4. Chapter 4: Cours, Meures et Vis

Chapitre 4 :

Il était suivit. Il n'arrivera décidemment pas à les semer. Il s'essoufflait. Il fatiguait. Et maintenant il perd l'équilibre. Il se relève. Ils approchent. Ils sourient. Et lui il s'arrête, sentant la chaleur d'un liquide sur son ventre et ses cuisses. Du sang ! Le sien. Il s'est empalé sur les herses. Ils arrivent, un sourire aux lèvres, l'observent. Sans bouger. Il reste planté sur le métal froid, et sent ses forces s'échapper par le trou béant. Ils regardent. Rient. Et lorsqu'ils sont sur qu'il mourra, ils s'en vont. Et le laisse, tel un épouvantail au milieu d'un champ. Soudain un murmure, un bruit, une voix dans la nuit, un cri qui déchire le silence, une étincelle dans ses yeux. Puis le silence reprend ses droits. Un seul mot avait été prononcé, un nom, le sien : Salim…


	5. Chapter 5: Rencontres et Révélations

**Chapitre 5 : rencontres et révélations**

Dans une taverne de Pékénia, la capitale Gujygue, un homme était dos au mur. Il tenait une chope de whisky à mi-hauteur entre sa bouche et la table ; et regardait droit devant lui. Déboussolé. Cet homme n'est autre que le capitaine Wayard. Il repensait aux révélations de l'amiral Florian Artimus, et aux bouleversements qui allait en découlés. Tout d'abord, les Gujygues avaient perdu une importante bataille, ensuite ils avaient perdu plus de la moitié de leur flotte, de plus ils avaient perdus un trésor qu'ils convoyaient pour les elfes ; entraînant la fin des relations avec ce peuple. Et pour finir, ce secret… cette révélation… quand il y repensait… cela paraissait dément, impossible et inconcevable. Il revoyait encore la scène dans sa tête : «…L'amiral lui donna une tape dans le dos et demanda avec douceur :

_ Vous voulez vous reposer un peu avant que nous continuions cet entretient ?

_ Non …, répondit Wayard. Finissons cet entretient … . Qui… qui a …, bégaya-t-il.

IL ne parvint pas à achever sa question.

_ Ceux qui aiment faire souffrir, répondit-il. Ceux qui aiment torturer. Ils ont bien des visages, ils prennent bien des apparences, mais ils n'ont qu'un seul nom : le mal. Le mal absolu dépasse notre entendement. Nous ne pouvons que pleurer ces victimes et les honorés. Peut- être cette fois a-t-il pris l'apparence des pirates peut-être a-t-il pris l'apparence des Torrontes.

_ Je souhaite savoir pourquoi je suis concerné par ces évènements… je veux dire pourquoi suis-je plus concerner que n'importe qui ? Le capitaine après toute ces mauvaises nouvelles se demandait si d'autres malheurs l'attendaient lui.

_ J'y viens…Vous vous souvenez lorsque vous serviez sur _Le Pourfendeur_, sous les ordres du capitaine Jard. La nuit où cette boule de feu violette c'est abattu sur votre bâtiment et où tout votre équipage c'est fait décimé ; a part vous et neuf autres matelots. On vous a dit que c'était un expatrié qui avait commis cet acte et que les conjureurs c'était chargé de lui. Et bien en faite nous ne savons absolument pas ce que c'était. Mais c'est la deuxième fois que cela se produisait. La première fois c'était il y a une cinquantaine d'années, et seul deux matelots c'en sont sortit… moi et l'amiral Brinx. A la suite de cet incident, nous avons manifesté, à l'âge de trente-cinq ans, des aptitudes or normes. Nous pouvons contrôler l'eau.

Un lourd silence suivit cette dernière phrase. L'amiral attendait une réaction de Wayard. Celui-ci aurait été tenté de rire si ce n'était pas l'amiral en face de lui.

C'est à ce moment que des coups furent tapés à la porte. Wayard sursauta.

_ entrez, ordonna l'amiral.

Un jeune messager entra, se courba – ce qui fit souffler l'amiral – et s'approcha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille. L'amiral eut un tic puis congédia le messager.

Il s'enfonçât dans son fauteuil et regarda le capitaine. Celui-ci tenta de parler, mais fut coupé d'un geste péremptoire de la main. Le messager revint déposa un verre d'eau et se retira.

_ Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir brusquer les choses mes devoirs me réclamant ailleurs. Il regarda avec intensité le verre. Immédiatement l'eau en sortit, pris la forme d'un navire et se figea, complètement gelée.

Le capitaine en resta bouche bée les yeux écarquillés.

_ Je sais que cela peut paraître déroutant mais sachez que si je vous révèle ceci c'est parce que nous pensons que vous et les neuf autres marins qui avez survécut aurez comme cadeau d'anniversaire, le même don. L'amiral Brinx et moi sommes nés le même jour, de la même année. Vous et les autres marins êtes nés le même jour, de la même année. Je ne pense que cela soit une coïncidence. Je suis désolé de vous brusquer ainsi mais si nos prédictions sont justes ceci arrivera dans 10 jours. Nous souhaiterions vous former. Soyez, si vous me croyez et j'ose l'espérer, sur le quai numéros trois dans deux jours.

Le Capitaine Wayard eut du mal à avaler sa salive et chercha ses mots avec difficulté : « J'y serais, amiral »

_ Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous. Dernière chose, vous êtes suffisamment haut placer pour connaître l'existence du pacte avec les Elfes ?

_ Oui, c'est un pacte très anciens qui …

_ Il n'existe plus, coupa l'officier supérieur, la nuit dernière un bateau transportant leur bien le plus précieux à été attaqué et pris par les pirates. Par ceci vous comprendrez qu'encore une fois je ne crois gère aux coïncidences. La puissance première de ce pays est la marine, et elle a perdu plus de la moitié de sa flotte, et son atout majeur est la défense magique de notre pays par les Elfes, qui ne veulent plus rien avoir affaire avec nous. Sans compter, la mort de notre roi… »

Soudain un cri tira le capitaine de ses pensées. Il reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Une dispute avait éclaté entre un gros saoulard et un jeune homme.

_ Alors comme ça, tu crois que tu peux devenir un marin ? Avait dit le saoulard sur un ton ironique.

_ Oui je le pense, avait répondu le jeune homme légèrement apeuré par l'écart de morphologie entre lui et son opposant.

_ Laisse moi rire une chiffe molle comme toi ! Ah ah ah ! Son rire était grave et torve.

_ Laisse moi passez s'il te plait. Pour toute réponse il eut droit une claque.

_ Tu n'iras nulle part avorton, chiffe molle, fils de catin !!! Si tu veux devenir marin il va falloir que je te fasse redescendre de ton nuage. Et il lui colla un autre claque.

Le jeune décida de battre en retrait, mais deux autres saoulards lui bloquèrent le passage :

_ Tu t'en vas déjà, c'est mal poli !

Ils le soulevèrent de terre et le balancèrent contre un mur. Il se releva, titubant, et pris une autre trempe. Le premier saoulard le pris par le col de sa veste et arma le point… mais il n'eut jamais l'occasion de le frapper, une jeune femme s'était glissée entre eux et l'avait frappé de deux coups de poings. Il tomba. Mort. Le jeune homme s'évanouit de stupeur. Scène Elanna Tome

Le capitaine s'interposa :

_ Ne le tué pas !

_ Pourquoi ? Minauda-t-elle en le regardant.

_ Il n'en vaut pas la peine, et il y a eut trop de mort aujourd'hui. Il était calme, ce qui le surprit lui-même.

Elle envoya un atémis sur la nuque du dernier saoulard.

_ Il n'est pas mort. Dit-elle tranquillement.

Elle s'approcha de Wayard, son regard planté dans le sein, et l'embrassa ; Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ses lèvres.

_ J'espère que nous nous reverrons, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton suave.

Et elle s'en alla. Le capitaine s'ébroua comme si il se réveillait. Il reprit conscience de ce qu'il l'entourait et de ce qui venait de se passer. Il rougit, et se rasséréna lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le jeune homme inconscient. Il le prit dans ses bras et décida de le ramener dans ses appartements, afin de s'occuper de lui.

Le jeune homme se réveilla dans une petite chambre, il était encore habillé. La lumière passait à travers une porte-fenêtre, qui donnait sur une terrasse. Il se leva, et entendit des bruits de vaisselle sur la terrasse. Il s'approcha de la porte-fenêtre et y aperçut un homme élégant, qui déjeunait. L'homme se retourna vers lui :

_ Bonjours, bien dormi ?

_Oui, merci. Dit-il timidement. Comment suis-je arriver là et qui êtes vous, monsieur ? demanda-t-il.

_ Oh, pardon ! Je manque à tous mes devoirs, je suis le capitaine William Wayard. Et vous êtes chez moi. Je vous ai ramassé après votre dispute, hier soir.

_ Merci beaucoup, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, monsieur. Dit-il d'une voix faible.

_ Mais vous ne me déranger pas. Et puis entre marin on doit s'entraider. Il essayait de le mettre à l'aise.

_ Je ne suis pas marin, monsieur.

_ Arrêter de m'appeler monsieur, appelé Wayard, et pourquoi n'êtes vous pas marin, j'ai crut comprendre hier que vous y teniez.

_ Aucun capitaine ne veut de moi sous ses ordres. Je suis trop chétif et jeune.

_ Baliverne, tu veux devenir marin, ou pas ? demanda-t-il

_ Oui, mais…

_ Pas de mais, le coupa-t-il. Oui ou non !

_ Oui, céda-t-il

_ Alors fait tes bagages et dit au revoir à tes proches, tu pars demain. Je t'engage. Il avait proféré cette phrase sur un ton solennelle.

_ C'est vrai… ne vous sentez pas obliger…

_ Je ne me sens pas obliger. Le coupa Wayard.


End file.
